valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WanderingRaccoon
Hi WanderingRaccoon -- we are excited to have Valdemar Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I love your logo, and I'm glad to see you starting to build this wiki. If I can help with anything, or you have any questions, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 01:21, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi. I'd be happy to help. :1) Table of Contents is generated automatically when you have a certain number of headings on the page. I always forget how many --- 3 or 4 maybe? But at anyrate you don't generate that yourself. :2) For data boxes you do need a template and the easiest thing is to find one you like on another wiki and copy the code. Some active book wikis (offhand) are Redwall, Narnia, and Hardy Boys if you want to look at them. :I find the default template on the wiki a little confusing myself. I'm going to upload a basic book template that I've used on a bunch of wikis in a moment. If you can tell me what else/different you'd like to see on it we can customize it for Valdemar. -- Wendy (talk) 00:41, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I put up the template and tested it on By the Sword (which was always one of my favorites). I took a total guess on the "previous" and "next" books based on some fuzzy memories of which books I read around when it came out but that's a detail. I think you might want to play with the color -- blue? purple? and perhaps you don't want a chronology. Let me know what you think. -- Wendy (talk) 01:36, 4 April 2008 (UTC)